


Souvenirs

by JodiMarie2910



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (Anime & Manga), Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV), 꽃보다 남자 | Boys Over Flowers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Soeulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodiMarie2910/pseuds/JodiMarie2910
Summary: Ga Eul, Yi Jeong, and the stupid things they steal from each other. Like, I don't know, each other's hearts :P
Relationships: Chu Ga Eul/So Yi Jung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of pure fluff the author broke into six tiny chapters.

Ga Eul's pen was gone.

Like, missing person gone.

Like, tearing apart her book bag, her purse, and her room and still not finding it gone.

Like, asking every single one of her friends if they had borrowed it or knew someone who borrowed it or knew someone who had a pen like it gone.

Like, freaking out to the point of almost crying gone.

The thing was, yeah, it was just a pen. But it was her favorite pen. Her absolute favorite pen that Jan Di had given her for her birthday two years ago. It was pink with Rilakkuma bears decorating the body of the pen and a Rilakkuma bear head on top that served as the clicker. Some of the bear faces were partially rubbed off from the pen jostling around in her pencil case and then inside her purse. And, yeah, sometimes the clicker got stuck. By some miracle, she hadn't used it enough to run out of ink yet. But that day was coming. Soon.

But it was her favorite pen.

And it was gone. Vanished. Poof.

Ga Eul collapsed onto her bed and stared up at her static ceiling fan that needed dusting. She tried to remember the last time she'd seen the pen.

She sat up abruptly.

New Caledonia.

That idiot So Yi Jeong had asked to use it on a customs form, and she couldn't remember him giving it back.

Then what?

So Yi Jeong had taken her pen?

No way.

He probably set it down somewhere instead of handing it back to her, and then she forgot about it until she got home.

Ga Eul sighed.

Why did she have to let him use _that_ pen?

The pampered idiot.

* * *

Yi Jeong had no idea why he'd taken Ga Eul's pen.

It was a _pen_. A freaking Rilakkuma pen.

He'd _almost_ tapped her on the shoulder and given it back to her, but she'd gotten distracted by something Jan Di was showing her and walked off in the opposite direction.

So he'd pocketed it.

Stolen it.

Okay, _stolen_ was a strong word. He'd borrowed it for a bit longer than necessary.

She'd never asked for it back, so he'd never said anything.

Yi Jeong didn't know why he'd held onto it. It very obviously wasn't his style.

As a rule, he'd never liked pens with animal heads, even when he was young enough to use them. It was creepy how the eyes always stared at him while he wrote.

But he found this one...oddly cute. Kind of like its owner.

Not that the pen _or its owner_ meant anything to him.

One day, he'd return it.

Maybe.

If he thought about it.

Tucking the pen into a little box where he kept small souvenirs from other countries, he shoved the box into the personal safe he kept in his bedroom and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ga Eul didn't realize she still had Yi Jeong Sunbae's handkerchief in her hands until she had already boarded his car so he could drive her home from Jan Di's swimming retirement ceremony. Peering out the car window, she could see him talking to Woo Bin with his back turned to her.

She smoothed out the silky fabric. It had his initials in the corner embroidered in deep purple: SYJ

Bringing the cloth up to her face, she breathed in the faint scent of his cologne.

Now that she'd been holding it for a while, she kind of didn't want to give it back.

She peered out the window again.

Taking it would be wrong.

But how many of these must he have? He'd probably never miss it.

He turned around, and she jerked her head away, afraid he'd caught her staring.

Okay, her time was up. She either gave it back and or hid it right now.

Like giving it back was really an option.

Slipping the handkerchief in her purse, she finished clasping it right before he got in the car.

If he asked her, she'd simply say she'd stuck it in her coat pocket and forgot about it.

* * *

The maids had lost one of his handkerchiefs again.

Yi Jeong frowned at the space in his handkerchief drawer that the lost item used to occupy.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn the tie it paired with.

Funny, though.

He felt like he should.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Yi Jeong got back from Jun Pyo's almost-wedding with Jae Kyung, he saw it poking out from underneath the passenger seat of his car.

A gauzy transparent purple ribbon. The one Ga Eul had been wearing in her hair the day they left the hotel.

He remembered it, of course, for its tacky obtrusiveness.

At least she'd picked the last day to wear such a childish accessory.

He pulled the ribbon out and examined it, turning it over in his hands.

Yep. Tacky. Childish.

That about summed it up.

The ribbon.

Her.

The reasons he couldn't be with her—the ones he'd rattled off to her so unfeelingly—they were tacky and childish too. But really, she was better off without him.

He might hold onto the ribbon though.

* * *

It was days later, after her luggage had been emptied and packed away, that Ga Eul looked through some pictures from the trip that Yi Jeong had messaged her and realized she had no idea where her purple ribbon was.


	4. Chapter 4

He'd told her he was going away.

So she'd had to grab it—the tiny shard of unpainted pottery—from his workshop. It had been sitting there on the table, obviously an unusable scrap, and before she knew what she was doing she had stuffed it in her jacket pocket.

Even with his promise, she had no way of knowing how the next four years would play out.

But she could hold this in her hands knowing his hands had touched it.

She could hold this in her hands remembering how their hands had touched.

Remembering their almost-kiss.

* * *

Yi Jeong chuckled to himself as he sat on the plane, waiting for it to take off for Sweden.

Ga Eul thought she was being sneaky, but he'd seen her snatch one of his hardened scrap pieces off the table in his workshop.

Well.

Once he got settled in, he'd have to send her an actual piece of his pottery. Something he crafted in Sweden.

To show her how much progress he was making, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite his lingering homesickness at times, Yi Jeong had adjusted fairly well to life in Sweden. Still, he was beyond grateful when the rest of the F4 plus Jan Di and Ga Eul flew there to celebrate his birthday.

Ga Eul and Jan Di had both started college classes at Shinhwa, and Ga Eul told him she was studying to be a teacher.

A fitting profession for someone always so hell-bent on teaching him a lesson, he thought.

At that time, she really had looked after him and encouraged him a lot.

She also told him during the visit that she loved the vase he'd sent her and had it proudly displayed on the desk in her room.

'So I can look at it while I do my homework,' she shyly added.

He liked that thought.

Her thinking of him while she worked.

The way he thought about her while he studied his craft.

On the last day of their visit, he came to see her in her hotel room.

She was packing, her clothes and accessories spread out over the bed.

An immense assortment of ribbons and hair bands, of course.

He couldn't tell her then, what he'd wanted to say before he left.

The words still stuck in his throat.

The thing was, she'd always deserved better than him.

What if he'd be holding her back from someone who'd be good for her?

Instead, he hugged her. Held her maybe a bit too long.

In retrospect, that was probably why after a moment she looked up at him curiously.

Her body felt so warm, so perfect in his embrace.

He stole a kiss from her before she could stop him.

Or before he could stop himself.

Or her stupid, stupid phone could ring.

* * *

After that, Ga Eul stole quite a few kisses from him.

* * *

And after that, Yi Jeong started stealing a lot of things from her.


	6. Chapter 6

A few years passed. Yi Jeong returned from Sweden and Jun Pyo from New York.

Then the day before Jan Di and Jun Pyo's wedding came, and Ga Eul stood in the center of Yi Jeong's bedroom, going through a checklist of things they needed to bring for the ceremony.

"Do you have the rings?" she asked, tapping her pen on her notebook while he finished touching up his hair.

"Ah! The rings. Can you get them? They're in the little box in my safe. You know the combination, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it."

She stepped out of the room and wandered down the hall to the closet where he stored the safe.

Opening it up, she spotted two small boxes, one in each corner.

Deciding to try the box on the left, she was shocked when she saw the two items lying at the very top of its contents.

"Yi Jeong?" she called, wandering back to his room. "What is this?"

"Hmm?" He turned, and when he saw what she had in her hand his face went pale.

"Is this my pen?" She held up the item in question. "And my ribbon?!"

Yi Jeong said nothing for a moment, the corners of his mouth quivering as he seemed to try to form a response.

Finally, he answered, "You got the wrong box."

"Who cares about that?" she continued, waving the offending items at him. "I can't believe it was you who had these all this time! I'd even forgotten about them!"

When he said nothing again, Ga Eul laughed.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed, you know?"

"Who's embarrassed?" he muttered, turning back to the mirror and re-combing his hair.

"It's okay, Sunbae," Ga Eul replied, coming up to stand beside him. She placed her arms on the dresser and leaned forward so that he couldn't look at his reflection without looking at her. "Actually, I stole something from you too."

"Besides that piece of pottery?" he asked, keeping his eyes carefully averted.

"You knew about that?"

"Why do you think I sent you that vase?"

"Awww, that's so sweet. I always knew you were sweet." Latching onto his left arm, she rested her head against it and grinned at his reflection.

"Yeah, yeah, don't change the subject." He shook her off so he could restyle his hair for the third time. "What else did you take from me?"

"Nothing really." Her fingers drew circles on the top of the dresser. "Just the handkerchief you gave me at Jan Di's swimming retirement."

Yi Jeong frowned.

"I don't remember that. Hey. Are you sure you didn't just take it when I wasn't looking?" For the first time in several minutes, he looked directly at her.

"I did not! And even if I did, you started it by stealing my pen."

"Yeah, don't try to act innocent." He popped her forehead lightly with his comb. "You're the one who started this whole thing." He set the comb on the dresser.

"What are you talking about?" She crossed her arms. "I lost that pen when we went to New Caledonia, and I didn't even like you back then."

"I mean, you started it."

"But Sunbae, what does that _mean_?"

Instead of answering her, he gave her that awfully ridiculous smirk she'd fallen in love with and kissed her on the forehead. Then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You stole my heart."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on my fanfiction.net account. Just reposting here.


End file.
